Fourteen of sixteen chronic schizophrenic patients are in good states of remission after sixteen weekly treatments utilizing hemodialysis. This study will divide twenty-four patients into experimental and control groups. The experimental group will undergo hemodialysis; the control group, sham dialysis, to determine the placebo effect, if any, of renal dialysis on patients who are chronically schizophrenic. The testing and evaluations will be done blindly.